Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable device and a method of inputting information using the same, and more particularly, to a wearable device capable of detecting a current or next movement of a device wearing user to operate an external device, and a method of controlling operations of the device.
Related Art
As computer environments have become ubiquitous, various types of information inputting device have been developed. The change in a technique of the information inputting device is evolving from a portable keyboard into a wearable device, which is an information inputting device using a body part. The wearable device indicates any device able to be attached to a human body and perform computing, and such a wearable device includes even an application capable of performing a computing function.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0076136 relates to an apparatus for recognizing biometric information, the apparatus which is in the form of a sensor bracelet to be worn around and which is capable of measuring electrocardiogram data, a pulse wave, and body temperature. The apparatus is a wearable device whose shape is different from a conventional shape, and which obtains an electrical signal of a human body from a sensor at predetermined intervals and stores and processes the signal by use of an MCU. With a semi-active sensor tag technology (hardware, firmware), it is possible to process the signal into medical information.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2004-0089728 relates to an identification appliance for providing personal information, the appliance which can be worn by or attached to a person to obtain the person's information, such as the person's finger print, retina, iris, blood, DNA, generic data, voice pattern, temperature, and other characteristics. In addition, the application can be used to monitor locations of passengers in an airplane, a train, a boat, a bus, or any other vehicle or to identify the passengers.